weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystall children
The Crystal children began to appear on the planet from about 1990-2010, although a few scouts came earlier. Their main purpose is to take us to the next level in our evolution and reveal to us our inner and higher power. They function as a group consciousness rather than as individuals, and they live by the Law of One or global oneness. They are also advocates for love and peace on this planet. They are mostly born into the Gold Ray of Incarnation and Evolution, which means they have access to gifts of clairvoyance and healing. They are born on the sixth dimension of consciousness, with the potential to open up rapidly to the ninth dimensional level of full Christ consciousness, and then from there to the thirteenth dimension, which represents universal consciousness. Crystal children’s auras aren’t specifically opalescent, but are octarine, which is a color that isn’t in the normal visual range of human eyes, but is the manifest color of high magic, and on another color octave entirely. They have beautiful pastel hues to them. To the untrained eye, it appears to be without color at all, therefore Crystal, but the extremely high frequency of the energy field is what gives it away. The first thing you will recognize about Crystal children is their forgiving nature. They are very sensitive, warm, and caring. Don’t mistake these characteristics as a sign of weakness as Crystal children are also very powerful. The Crystal child is incredibly sensitivity, which stems from the ability to feel universal consciousness. You won’t be able to hide anything from these children. You won’t be able to lie to them either, as they will know immediately what the truth is. It is important to mention that Crystal children know what is in your thoughts and even more importantly, what is in your heart. This is another reason why they are so sensitive Children with a crystal vibration have the ability to reflect things back to the universe that are of no importance to them. Not only will they reflect this energy back, they will reflect it in such a way that it is stronger than when it was taken in. Special Note If you are the parent of a Crystal child, it is crucial that your child take in good energy at all times or as much as possible. Your role is to help these children reflect harmony, peace, and oneness into the Universe. This, in turn, will help all of us raise our vibrational frequencies and help spread peace around the world. Just as Indigo children don’t react to guilt, you will find Crystal children do not react to fear. Fear is prevalent in almost everyone. The collective consciousness of our earth and universe magnifies this emotion. With terrorism on the rise, it is important now more than ever to let go of this age-old emotion. There is nothing to fear in this life, as all is unfolding as it should. Not even death should be feared, as there is no such thing. Most importantly, do not fear star children. These gifted youngsters will feel fear and magnify it back. If you have a lower vibrational energy, you may react strongly to these children with such a high vibrational frequency. Remember that the energy in the universe is changing for the better. As our vibrational frequencies are raised, a collective consciousness of peace and love are emanating into the universe. In time, Crystal children will help us achieve our goals and understand the concept of oneness. Fear and greed are becoming emotions of the past and will be replaced by peace, harmony, and this sense of oneness. characteristics of chrystal children Doreen Virtue, noted author and expert on Star Children, has written about the characteristics of Crystal children. She says these characteristics may include: *• Have large, communicative eyes and an intense stare. * *• Are highly affectionate. * * Begin speaking later in life, but often uses telepathy or self-invented words or sign language to communicate. * * Love music and may even sing before talking. * *• Are extremely connected to animals and nature. * *Are often very interested in rocks, crystals, and stones. * *•Are extremely artistic. * *Are highly empathic and sensitive. * * Are forgiving and generous to others. * *• Draw people and animals near them and love attention. * *•Often have good sense of balance and are fearless when exploring high places. * *•Often see or hear angels and spirit guides - both their own and others’. * * Dislike high-stress environments with many distractions. * *• Dislike loud/sharp sounds. * *•Dislike bright, unnatural lights. * *•Often enjoy choosing their own meals and/or when they eat them. * *• Often speak about universal love and healing. * *• Sometimes show healing gifts at young ages. * *• Don’t react well to sugar, caffeine, or unnatural foods/chemicals. * * Dislike fighting or refuse to keep an argument going very long. * *Have the power of Telekinesis (Psychokinesis) * * Often amplify emotional energies they gain from their environment (such as negative energies). * *• Can become uncomfortable when around electrical devices too long (watching TV, computer, etc.), sometimes resulting in a trance-like state. * *•Sometimes seem clingy to their parents until 4 or 5. * *•Often stare at people for long periods of time (this allows them to read a person and find out more about them through their own personal memories and energy). * *•Can sometimes be manipulative and throw tantrums if they cannot create a reality that is good for them. * * Don’t usually have trouble with fear or worry. * *•Enjoy discussing spiritual or philosophical topics. * *• May appear to be looking at nothing or talking to no one (sign of clairvoyance and/or clairaudience). Vibrational Frequencies Vibrational frequency is the rate at which atoms and sub-particles of a being vibrate. The higher this vibrational frequency is, the closer it is to the frequency of light. Your words and thoughts send out a vibration that attracts an experience of a similar vibration. If you send out fear, you attract fear. If you send out love, you attract love. Everything in the universe is energy and energy vibrates at different rates. You have a unique vibration, which is the product of all of the influences you have encountered. The influences you focus your attention on are those which determine your vibration. Negative vibrations are associated with the lower chakras. Negative vibrations include hatred, anger, doubt, fear, jealousy, envy, judgment, impatience, disharmony, imbalance, and insecurity. Positive vibrations are love, harmony, peace, balance, kindness, understanding, and compassion. The negative emotions are not bad. We all, at one time or another, experience emotions of a lower vibration. These emotions only become harmful when you base your words or actions upon them. You can feel anger about something and still make a conscious choice to act out of love. When you do this, you are raising your vibration from one of anger to one of love. Changing your thoughts and actions will help raise your vibrational frequency. Another phenomenon associated with Crystal children is delayed speech patterns. The fact is not surprising that delayed speech is rising in children that are incredibly psychic. Why would they need to talk when they can communicate with their minds? It is not uncommon to see Crystal children that don’t really speak until they’re 3 or 4 years of age. Most parents are in touch with their children and know what they are communicating. These children may use sign language, sing, or make specific sounds to communicate. Like Indigo children being diagnosed with ADD or ADHD, the medical profession will also label Crystal children. They will say that they have abnormal or delayed speech patterns. Parents should remember to look at the big picture. If children are successfully communicating at home and not having any problems, the medical profession should not try and make it a problem. The new generation of children of the 21st century cannot be labeled and stuck into a box. Most people are on the old energy grid. It is difficult to try and keep up with the energy and higher vibrational frequencies of the new souls coming here to help us. Some of their characteristics will seem abnormal, but rest assure they are not. It is important that health care professionals update their diagnosis and become more aware of what is happening around them. It may be difficult to understand energy and realize that we are moving past medicine and things that will pull our vibrational frequencies to a lower level. People have been healing themselves with their own energies for quite some time. This trend will continue and even become more common in the decades to come. The medical profession should also understand why autism is on the rise. It is thought that the new Crystal children, with their higher vibrational frequency, are unable to handle vaccinations. These souls have loose ethereal bodies and the poison from the vaccines literally pushes them out of their bodies. You can protect these children by keeping their meridians balanced and purging these toxins from their bodies by whatever alternative medicine you agree with. This may include getting their meridians balanced, chakras balanced, energy work, Reiki, or whatever you are comfortable with. It is important to purge toxins from your body within 24-48 hours after giving medicine, especially after giving your children vaccinations. This time frame is when it is easiest to purge toxins and do the least amount of damage to the body. After 48 hours there may be some damage and it will be more difficult to eliminate the toxins. It is important that both Mom and Dad get their meridians or energy balanced before they have children; however, it is never too late to get energy work done even if you are 70, 80, or 90 years of age. Crystal children are among the most connected, communicative, caring, and cuddly of any generation. They are also quite philosophical and spiritually gifted. They display an unprecedented level of kindness and sensitivity to this world. Crystal children spontaneously hug and care for people in need. In the past, the vibrational frequency of the world has not been high enough to support these special souls. The energy shift that is occurring is changing the vibrational frequencies and these frequencies have finally become high enough to support these children. The children of Crystal vibration are what you would consider to be the magical children with abilities that you may have yet to understand. The attributes of Crystal children are simply two-fold, they are extremely powerful and yet extremely vulnerable. They are highly evolved beings and have an understanding of what simple energy really is. Feats that you would think impossible may seem like child’s play to humans carrying the crystal vibration. You will begin to see magical abilities in human children that you have never seen before. Their basic understanding of energy will make it possible to manipulate energy in new ways. Many Crystal children can levitate inanimate objects with their minds. They also have problems with electricity. Your Crystal child will go through many watches, phones, and clocks next to the bed. This is because their vibrational energy is on a much higher frequency and it effects electrical objects. At first, Crystal children will tend to gather in groups where they can hold space for each other. They form groups and grow together, supporting each other energetically. They will do it all by themselves so parents of Crystal children will not need to worry about finding the best environment for their children. Expect to see groups of magical children with abilities that exceed far beyond the norm. As time goes on you may see an acclimation of this energy and will become more accustomed to the odd stories that will circulate about the strange new abilities of some children. The Group goes on to say that what we are beginning to see so far is only the scouts who have been sent ahead to test the waters, and that powerful as they are, they are carrying only the first hints of the energy that is to come. They will be able to read our minds and also our hearts. There will be no more secrets among people. They will have a sensitivity beyond our comprehension, but this sensitivity will be a gift as well as a challenge. The Group continues, saying: Unlike the children of Indigo vibration, the Crystal children are so sensitive that they may feel threatened by the harshness of what people are holding in their hearts. Some will find safety in retreating and going within. There are some people who will think this is a sign of weakness and may even attempt to exploit these gentle beings. Let us set your mind at ease when we tell you that exploitation will not be possible. The children of crystal vibration are powerful beyond your understanding. Even though they may have great difficulty understanding and interacting, they will always know their true power and who they are.” According to the Group, their biggest challenge will be their inability to deal with other people’s fear. Fear is based on a belief in lack, and these children will enter with a belief system that knows nothing of lack, and therefore nothing of fear. They will need help in dealing with the general fear around them, which means that we will need to start dealing with our own deeply ingrained habits of fear, separation, limitation, and lack. These Crystal children and scouts will know how to heal. They can also do this for other people. They know of others like them, because they can sense them within their own minds, but sometimes feel isolated physically. They are in touch with fairies, angels, and multidimensional cosmic beings. They have a hard time finding people they can trust and have learned that it is not always safe to share too much of their world with adults around them. They have great difficulty relating to the self-centered and limited perspectives that human society operates within. Most people find them very threatening in their vulnerability and directness. They feel frustrated because they know they are here to help, but feel that if they unleash their powers to assist the world, it could leave much chaos in its wake. Category:New Normal